existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Nebula Terra
Nebula Terra, affectionately called "Neb" by her friends, was the daughter of BMD and his wife Nova Terra. She was born shortly after the First Koftian War. When BMD disappeared to rescue Bastila Shan, and the Third Koftian Conflict broke out, Neb was forced into the care of Queen Zelda I of Hyrule. Nova was arrested by the Koftian authorities and sent to a Koftian prison during this time. During her time in Zelda's care, Neb began to manifest her considerable psychic powers. With no one to help her control these powers, Neb was forced to teach herself how to better keep them in check. It was not until her mother was released and her father's return did Neb learn how to harness her powers. Neb returned into her mother's care, who opted to stay with the Zeldas in Hyrule District. She remained in Hyruel during the Vullarian War. When her father was branded a traitor, she pushed her mother to leave Coruscant and join BMD's fleet in exile. Eventually, Neb would go off to join her father on her own, albeit with Nova's secret aid. Soon after, Nova and BMD reunited, and BMD went on to found the Elders' Empire. As Princess, Neb took a more prominent role in the galactic stage. Yet, she was unsatisfied and decided to pursue a more active role. She joined the newly formed Imperial Knights and became Grand Master Roan Fel's apprentice. When she was officially knighted, she fought in the Great Galactic War. During the War, Fel had fell in battle. Rallying the rest of the Knights, Neb led them into victory after victory. By the war's end, she was named the new Grand Master of the Imperial Knights. Currently, Neb splits her time between overseeing the training of new Imperial Knights and shadowing her father in preparation for when she is named Empress. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits Neb was sweet and kind as a young girl. Polite and obedient, Zelda took an instant liking to the young telepath during their time together. As she matured, her demeanor changed little. As a telepath, Neb was able to feel the thoughts of others. Coupled with her considerable Force powers, the young woman developed a great aptitude for empathy. This trait was nurtured by her half-sister, Zelda II. Neb followed her mother's style of unobtrusive mind-reading, but was a bit more reserved. Nova's role as an Imperial Agent required her to use her psychic powers much more forcibly than Neb required. Currently, she is beginning to develop more and more leadership qualities. Her time as the Imperial Knights Grand Master and her time shadowing her father, Emperor BMD, have allowed Neb to better understand and perpare for her role as the heir to the most powerful entity in the galaxy. Relationships November Terra Neb and her mother were very close. When she was an infant, Neb would usually be in the care of Nova when BMD was away on business. Neb was onboard the shuttle that was attacked by the Koftian blockade during the start of the Second Koftian War. Nova was able to protect her child from harm, and when they returned to Coruscant, an enraged BMD waged war with their planetary neighbor. When BMD had disappeared, Nova tried to keep Neb near her at all times, but the eventual agreement by the Koftian and Coruscanti governments to have Nova arrested forced the two apart. It tore her up inside to have to leave her daughter in another's care, but for the sake of stopping another war, especially one that Coruscant was ill-prepared to face, Nova complied. When Neb was finally reunited with her mother, the young telepath was overjoyed. Nova helped Neb bring her powers into check. During the Vullarian War, Nova made every attempt to visit her daughter when she wasn't conducting missions for the Koftian-Coruscanti Alliance. The war ended several years later, and BMD was declared a traitor. Neb urged her mother to join BMD and his fleet in exile. Though Nova was hesitant, she did everything she could to aid Neb in her attempt to locate BMD. When Neb was safely aboard BMD's flagship, Nova resumed her position within the KCA. As it so happened, BMD's forces attacked the station Nova was stationed on. After some a small exchange, BMD was able to convince Neb's mother into joining his fleet. Neb spent the first years of the Empire at her mother's side, playing the part of the Empire's Princess and heir to the Imperial Throne. Nova continued to mentor and refine Neb's psychic abilities until her daughter was able to assume mastery over them. Half-Sisters Neb spent most of her early childhood in the care of Zelda II and her mother. During this time, Zel did all she could to protect and raise her sister. When Neb struggled with her growing telepathy, Zel and her mother tried their very best to find those who could help her restrain and control her powers. When Nova returned from Koft, she was able to effectively help her daughter bring her powers under control. Though Neb returned into her mother's care, Zel continued to be there for her sister. Zel taught Neb to be empathic and use her telepathy and powers with restraint rather than forcing it upon others. Zel's example is what has shaped much of Neb's current demeanor in positions of power and importance, such as being the Imperial Princess and heir to the throne or the Imperial Knights' Grand Master. Sara and Penny grew up in the Imperial Palace shortly after the Vullarian War when their mother was forced to relinquish custody of them to her former husband, BMD. The twins were usually mischevious, prompting Neb to keep a close eye on the two. Neb would regularly lecture them, but understood that they were simply having fun. Though the palace had no shortage of people to watch the twins, Neb took it upon herself to be around the twins whenever she was not training at the Imperial Academy or performing her royal duties. Sara and Penny grew close to Neb, who also regularly took them on trips around Cretia. However, when the twins began being trained in their respective disciplines, they spent very little time with Neb. After the Great Galactic War, it was discovered that the twins had casted age enhancement spells on themselves. Currently, Sara is a mage of the Circle of Mages, whereas Penny is a Jedi Knight. Neb prefers to visit often, disguising them as diplomatic missions between the heir to the Empire and the Circle of Mages or the Jedi Order. As an Imperial Knight, Neb also enjoys sparring with Penny. Giselle was not widely known to be a relative of Neb's for quite some time. She had little contact with Giselle until the onset of the Great Galactic War. Neb was part of the team sent to escort Giselle from Koft to Cretia, where she would be safe. Giselle was easily likeable in Neb's eyes, and her polite and cheerful demeanor reminded Neb of herself. They became close friends before Neb was called to duty during the height of the war. When it was revealed that Giselle was actually one of BMD's children, it drew the two to become even closer. At one point, Neb even offered Giselle a place in the Imperial Knights once she was older. Though Aerith was hesitant to allow her daughter to enter any kind of Force Order, she placed the decision up to Giselle. Giselle is currently undecided, but has been offered LX5 implants, allowing her to use biotics. Zelda I Zelda I was the main caretaker of Neb when Nova was imprisoned and BMD was missing. Zelda cared for Neb as if she were her own daughter, and tried desperately to help throughout the ordeal. When Neb began to manifest her psychic powers, Zelda reached out to as many people as she could to garner support and help for the young telepath. Eventually, she was contacted by one of her friends from former Pokeworld. Several psychics were invited to Hyrule in order to help Neb better control her powers. Although the Poke-District psychics were nowhere near as powerful as Neb, they were able to calm her psychic outbursts and help her control her inability to tune out other peoples' thoughts. Zelda and Neb grew close because of this ordeal, and to this day, Neb continues to see Zelda as a second mother. Neb respects and admires the way Zelda had ruled as Queen of Hyrule, and seeks to emulate her and her daughter whenever BMD decides to step down as Emperor. BMD BMD and his daughter were very close. Since her birth, Nebula had always been known to be her father's daughter in every sense. Their relationship was shakey when BMD had gone missing to rescue Bastila Shan. Neb felt a little betrayed when BMD returned with Bastila and not with her own mother, but Nova was quick to explain what had happened and why. Nebula would continue to visit BMD, and he did likewise. After the Vullarian War, BMD was branded a traitor and fled with his fleet into the bombed out Vullarian space. Neb tried to convince her mother to join BMD's fleet in exile, but her mother was hesitant. She later covertly commissioned her own ship in order to find BMD. Unbeknownst to her, Nova had provided her with the means to find her father. Once reunited, the BMD was overjoyed to be with his daughter once more. Soon afterwards, Nova defected to BMD's fleet, and eventually the Empire was founded. As Princess of the Elders' Empire, Neb shadowed BMD as he ruled, learning from him and building the relationships she needed once she became Empress herself. Over time, Neb felt that she had a more important role to play instead of simply as the Princess. She joined the Imperial Knights with BMD's blessing and was apprenticed to Grand Master Roan Fel. BMD aided in her training by providing her with extra lightsaber combat training. When BMD was injured during the Great Galactic War, Neb assumed temporary control of the Empire. When BMD recovered, power was transfered back to him. Currently, BMD continues to advise Neb on the workings of the galactic stage. Eventually, he hopes that Neb would have ties to many of the most powerful factions in the galaxy. Roan Fel Roan Fel was the Grand Master of the Imperial Knights. When Neb decided to join the Knights, Roan Fel took her as his apprentice. They trained regularly together, Fel teaching Neb the ways of the Force as well as imbuing her with the loyalty and dedication it took to be an Imperial Knight. Being the Princess, Neb didn't have a hard time ensuring her own loyalty to the Knights and the Empire. After several years of arduous training, she and Fel were dispatched on a campaign to clear out Exchange and Pirate bases in the unexplored regions of the galaxy. With no reinforcements, and only each other to survive, the two carved a swath of destruction through the criminal camps. By the end of the campaign, Neb was christened a full Imperial Knight. The two were part of the Imperial Knights who were sent to aid the Emperor and Jedi/Sith Strike Teams at the Battle of Char during the Great Galactic War. Roan Fel fell during the battle, slain by the leader of the Vullarian Remnants, War-Coordinator Skyr. Neb was devastated at the loss of her master and mentor, but she quickly rallied the remaining Knights. She suffered another blow when her father was struck down after avenging her fallen master. Despite this, she was able to take control of the remaining forces and issue a retreat. Following the battle, she became the interim leader of the Empire, directing Imperial forces from Cretia as her father recovered. Marasiah Fel, Roan's daughter, was given the role of leading the Knights wherever they were sent. After the War's end, Neb commissioned a memorial for Roan Fel. It was constructed at Champion's Rest. In addition, a statue of Roan Fel and other fallen Imperial Knights were also erected outside the Imperial Academy. Physical Appearance Nebula was physically every bit like her mother, save for her eyes. Like her mother, she had light blonde hair, usually tied in a tail behind her and rich porcelain skin. When she was younger, Neb did not share her mother's athletic body, but after her Knighthood, she had developed a much more toned and enhanced body. Neb inherited her father's eye color, the deep peircing black eyes. She usually wore traditional clothes of the time period and location she was currently in during her younger days, but as she matured, she adopted her own style. It was usually allocated to dresses, both colorful and flowing. Once she became an Imperial Knight, she began to usually wear the crimson and black armor of the Knights. At her belt, the hilt of her curved-hilt lightsaber hung on a clip. The lightsaber was modeled after her father's, but carried a silver crystal like all other Imperial Knights. Powers and Abilities Nebula Terra was the daughter of two of the most powerful beings in their respective disciplines. From Nova, Neb inherited the most powerful abilities a psychic could receive. Her mother's psychic abilities and level were the highest on record after the Meld. Though Neb was unable to control these powers when they manifested, she was given all the help the Zeldas could muster while she was in their care. When her mother returned, however, Neb was given all the training she needed to bring her powers under control. As the years passed, she would become more and more powerful. From BMD, she recieved Elder traits and inherited his strong attunement to the Force. Coupled with being a powerful psychic, Neb became one of the most powerful users of telekinesis in Existence. During her training as an Imperial Knight, BMD aided in her lightsaber training. Though most Imperial Knights were trained in either the defensive Soresu or powerful Djem So lightsaber forms, BMD trained his daughter in his own favored discipline. Utilizing Makashi, Neb is known to be an excellent lightsaber duelist, rivaling many of the more prominent Jedi or Sith. With her training in the Force and her already considerable psychic powers, Neb is well on the road to becoming one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Category:Imperial Knights